A variety of materials have been used as scaffolds or matrices for supporting cells in various cell augmentation procedures. However, most studies are concerned with the creation of “functional” bone (i.e., so-called neocortical bone) in the host animal or patient. It appears that, to date, there has been no reference related to the creation of a bone-like material in vitro that is suitable for implantation in a spinal fusion procedure. A need for bone tissue supplementation exists in a wide range of clinical conditions involving surgical reconstruction following trauma or other pathological conditions in limbs and spine.
The amount and purpose of bone supplementation determines the origin of the used tissue, i.e. for bone inductive purposes, a supplementation of fresh autologous cancellous bone that contains cellular, mineral and humeral components, is required and usually is taken from a non-involved body site, and a material for bone conductive-support purposes might require either autografts or allografts. Both solutions for bone supplementation bear potential serious side effects and complications. Therefore, a possibility for in vitro generation of sufficient amount of autologous bone for inductive and conductive purposes should resolve these difficulties and complications.